


Does It Hurt?

by Coldcaptivated



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcaptivated/pseuds/Coldcaptivated
Summary: No one was standing around them, most of them had left when the begging started. The others knew they wanted their privacy. There would always time to mourn their fallen Hokage.





	Does It Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this over from an old account.   
> THIS IS SO OLD I'M SO SORRY!!
> 
> Ahem. Anyways v.v
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Characters in this fanfiction. They belong solely to Kishimoto-Sama.

He pulled the sword from the man's delicate skin, flinching when he heard the audible crack of the ribs on the other side as it was removed. He dropped it, listening to the clatter of it hitting the ground and feeling tears prick at the sides of his eyes.

"Does it hurt? Naruto?" He asked weakly, a lump of emotion stuck in his throat. 

"Only... when... I breathe... Sasuke." The blonde answered softly, a weak smile meant to lighten the mood on his face. 

He looked down at the ground and away to hide his tears behind his thick bangs. "You'll be ok Naruto. The battle is done and the medics wil-" 

"No." Sasuke looked up suddenly, eyes wide and tears streaming from his face. "No..." Naruto repeated softly, shaking his head slowly.

A sudden grief stricken sob escaped from the Ravens' lips. "No." He shook his head. "No!" Anger coming over his face, "I'll... I'll kill myself if you die, Naruto! i swear! Do you hear me? I swear!" He raged angerly, desperately.

"No... live." Naruto whispered, blinking slowly. He coughed and blood was everywhere, on his chest, on Sasuke, on the ground around them. Sasuke put ne hand over his face and let his sobs get a little louder.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, raising a hand, but her could only get it up so far. Sasuke looked up and took his hand in both of his, getting on his knees beside him. "Yeah, Naruto?" He asked.

"Closer..." Naruto whispered softly. Sasuke did as told, their face only inches apart. Naruto took hold of either sides of his face. "Sasuke..." He breathed desperately, pure agony on his face as he frowned, fighting for breath.

"Oh god." He whispered, shaking his head. "Naruto... Naruto y-yo-you can hold on." Sasuke said, shaking with his sobs now as his tears ran freely. "Too late." Naruto gasped. 

"Hn!" Sasuke clenched his teeth, glaring at Naruto's certainty. "I need... n-need..." The Blonde stuttered. "You need?" Sasuke encouraged gently. "You..." Naruto added shakily, breath nearly impossible. "Me." Sasuke repeated. "To... help me." Naruto finished.

Naruto... I want to help!" Sasuke cried, pulling Naruto to his chest. "I don't know how." The Raven said into Naruto's neck. The dying Blonde looked up at the darkened skies and felt a few rain drops on his face. "I don't know how..." Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes.

Neither had noticed that everyone was standing around them quietly watching the two, tears on their faces as well. Kakashi, Iruka, Guy, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune, and the other team Leaders were there. Mourning the death of their Hokage.

"Be Hokage." Naruto gasped, clinging to Sasuke shirt, desperate for air and not getting any. Sasuke froze, along with the group beside them but no one spoke. "My dream... now.... is you." Naruto said, he wished Sasuke would look at him, but being held was comforting. "Always has.... will." Naruto's sentences were becoming incoherent.

"Naruto... don't leave me." Sasuke begged, he pulled away and put his forehead to Naruto's. "Don't leave me all alone." He whispered, "Please." Tears rolled down Naruto's face. "Not alone." He said, he tried to unzip his jacket and failed. 

Sasuke did it for him, it was difficult seeing as he was holding him as well but he managed. Naruto reached for the crystal necklace that Tsunade had given to him such a long time ago it seemed. He yanked hard and broke the string. "Protect." He said, giving the necklace to Sasuke.

"Will of...." "Fire." Sasuke finished for him. When he had come back to the village, Naruto had told him about a story that the Third had told to Iruka about the Will of Fire. "Teme?" He said quietly, slipping. "Dobe?" Sasuke answered, Naruto smiled. "I love you." He whispered softly.

No one was standing around them, most of them had left when Sasuke started begging, the others knew they wanted their privacy. "I love you Naruto." Sasuke said, more tears rolling down his cheeks. The old grin returned to his face, "Marry me Sasuke?" He mumbled. Sasuke smiled and laughed in spite of himself. "Ok, Dobe."

Naruto inclined his head, Sasuke knew what he wanted and was happy to give it to him. He kissed Naruto gently, ignoring the taste of blood. "Right...... here." Naruto said, poking Sasuke's chest. Sasuke nodded, holding up Naruto's head now. "Ok?" Naruto asked, closing his eyes. "Promise." 

Sasuke held him for a long time after that, ignoring the world around him, holding his closest possession close to his heart. And that's where he would stay.


End file.
